justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pearl Louise/Queen Of Pop
I know this has nothing to do with Just Dance, but since me and so many people love music so much (especially pop music), I decided to make a Queen Of Pop contest. The contest will start off with various female pop singers, and there will be polls where the pop divas face off against until there is a winner. The winner will get the title of Queen Of Pop. Winner AdeleLovesHerGrammy.jpeg|ADELE!!!!!!!! Runners Up KatyCrying.gif|Katy Perry (2nd place) KeshaCryingOver3rdPlace.gif|Kesha (3rd place) Eliminated Shakira.jpeg|Shakira (Lost 2/14/16) Mary J Blige.jpeg|Mary J. Blige (Lost 2/14/16) Taylor-swift 416x416.jpg|Taylor Swift (Lost 2/14/16) Rachel Platten.jpeg|Rachel Platten (Lost 2/15/16) GLFactLanaDelRey.jpg|Lana Del Rey (Lost 2/15/16) Bjorkimage.jpeg|Bjork (Lost 2/15/16) Khia.jpeg|Khia (Lost 2/16/16) imageLannis.jpeg|Alannis Morisette (Lost 2/16/16) Sia.jpg|Sia (Lost 2/16/16) imageJessie.jpeg|Jessie J (Lost 2/17/16) Bonnie McKee.jpeg|Bonnie McKee (Lost 2/17/16) Meghan.jpeg|Meghan Trainor (Lost 2/17/16) Hatsune Miku Gruen Weis by STINKI Tier.jpg|Hatsune Miku (Lost 2/18/16) Whitney Houston.jpeg|Whitney Houston (Lost 2/18/16) RuPaulSlay.jpeg|RuPaul (Lost 2/18/16) Selena-goo.jpg|Selena Gomez (Lost 2/19/16) MadonnaPic.jpeg|Madonna (Lost 2/19/16) Anja.jpeg|Anja (Lost 2/20/16) Lorde.jpeg|Lorde (Lost 2/20/16) Iggy Azalea.jpeg|Iggy Azalea (Lost 2/20/16) Kaflufflepink.png|P!nk (Lost 2/21/16) imageoftovelo.jpeg|Tove Lo (Lost 2/21/16) Image heirlooms .jpeg|Cher Lloyd (Lost 2/21/16) Carly Rae Jepsen.jpeg|Carly Rae Jepsen (Lost 2/22/16) GLFactAvrilLavigne.jpg|Avril Lavigne (Lost 2/22/16) WatchOutForMyBodyRolls.jpeg|Leslie Hall (Lost 2/22/16) ChristinaAguilerra.jpeg|Christina Aguilerra (Lost 2/23/16) Beckygimage.jpeg|Becky G (Lost 2/23/16) Cher.jpeg|Cher (Lost 2/23/16) MissyElliot.jpeg|Missy Elliot (Lost 2/23/16) Demi album cover.jpg|Demi Lovato (Lost 2/23/16) JLo.jpeg|Jennifer Lopez (Lost 2/23/16) Alessia.jpg|Alessia Cara (Lost 2/25/16) Miranda Sings.jpg|Miranda Sings (Lost 2/25/16) Beyonce-Best-Magazine-Covers-Pictures.jpg|Beyonce (Lost 2/25/16) Rihannahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.jpg|Rihanna (Lost 2/26/16) Marinabae.jpg|Marina Diamandis (Lost 2/25/16) Melanie-martinez-cry-baby.jpg|Melanie Martinez (Lost 2/25/16) Britney-Spears-Wave Hair.jpg|Britney Spears (Lost 2/25/16) Miley Cyrusss.jpeg|Miley Cyrus (Lost 2/26/16) Gwen Stefani.jpeg|Gwen Stefani (Lost 2/26/16) GLFactLadyGaga.jpg|Lady Gaga (Lost 2/26/16) Tori_Kelly.jpeg|Tori Kelly (Lost 2/27/16) GLFactArianaGrande.jpg|Ariana Grande (Lost 2/27/16) NickiMinajCassieTheBoysThinker.jpg|Nicki Minaj (Lost 2/27/16) Round 1 Shakira vs. Beyonce 7-9 Missy Elliot vs. Mary J. Blige 12-1 Katy Perry vs. Taylor Swift 10-6 Round 2 Rachel Platten vs. Carly Rae Jepsen 2-9 Marina Diamandis vs. Lana Del Rey 7-3 Lady Gaga vs. Bjork 10-0 Round 3 Khia vs. Miranda Sings 2-10 Leslie Hall vs. Alannis Morissette12-2 Sia vs. Rihanna 7-9 Round 4 Adele vs. Jessie J 7-2 Alessia Cara vs. Bonnie McKee 6-5 Meghan Trainor vs. Britney Spears 2-8 Round 5 Ariana Grande vs. Hatsune Miku 6-5 Jennifer Lopez vs. Whitney Houston 6-3 RuPaul vs. Gwen Stefani 0-10 Round 6 Miley Cyrus'''vs. Melanie Martinez 16-6 '''Christina Aguilerra vs. Selena Gomez 16-8 Cher vs. Madonna 20-4 Round 7 Tori Kelly vs. Anja 14-3 Lorde vs. Demi Lovato Iggy Azalea vs. Nicki Minaj Round 8 Kesha vs. P!nk 14-8 Becky G vs. Tove Lo 18-8 Cher Lloyd vs. Avril Lavigne 6-16 Round 8.5 You have an opportunity to bring back one of the eliminated singers. Comment below which one you want to return. Round 9 Last round, I had you guys bring back one of the elimated contestants. The singer I brought back was the Cry Baby herself, Melanie Martinez. So now I am splitting all contestants by categories: Age, Genre, and Hair Color. I will tally up the results. The three singers with the lowest scores will get eliminated. Whoever has the most votes will get immunity. Round 10 Last round, the fans got to vote for their favorite pop singers based on three categories: Age, Genre, and Hair Color. Now, it's time for the results. The artist with the most votes is... Nicki Minaj! Nicki Minaj will get immunity for the next round. Unfortunately, Avril Lavigne, Carly Rae Jepsen, and Leslie Hall each only had one point. They will get eliminated. Now we are voting based on which artist is most entertaining. I will split the polls in two. And there will be three artist eliminated from each poll, so that means SIX artists will get eliminated after this round. Good luck to all the contestants. Round 11 Now we are voting again. Since Lady Gaga and Miley Cyrus got the most votes last round, they both have immunity. Good luck to everyone. Round 12 Katy Perry vs. Britney Spears 2-1 Alessia Cara vs. Tori Kelly 0-3 Miranda Sings vs. Gwen Stefani 1-2 Kesha vs. Marina Diamandis Adele vs. Melanie Martinez Beyonce vs. Ariana Grande 0-3 Nicki Minaj vs. Rihanna 2-1 Round 13 Tori Kelly and Ariana Grande each got the most votes last round, so they have immunity. Good luck to all the contestants. There will be no immunity after this round. Katy Perry vs. Lady Gaga Adele vs. Gwen Stefani Miley Cyrus vs. Nicki Minaj vs. Kesha Round 14: The Semi Finals Katy Perry vs. Nicki Minaj 3-1 Kesha vs. Tori Kelly 3-1 Adele vs. Ariana Grande 3-2 Round 15: The Grand Finale Final Results: Adele (Winner) Katy Perry (2nd place) Kesha (3rd place) Category:Blog posts